


Section Two, Project S.A.O: Dissension War

by Dresadan



Series: Section Two [2]
Category: Closers (Video Game), Date A Live, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dimensions, Gen, Shounen Fights, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresadan/pseuds/Dresadan
Summary: Throughout their trials within the United States, trapped within Glowgen in 2024 and in the United State, the comrades fared well against them.However, was the beginning of their issues. A familiar of the comrades makes his return to their world from the Closers world with a grim proposition; the most notorious Spirit in Date a Live is after them, specifically Stanislav for a reason very few know the truth about.As their raid on Glowgen's armory in Denver winds to a climax, their conflict is about to grow far larger than imagined.
Series: Section Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001376





	1. The Looming Dissension War

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Dissension War, the sequel to Collision!
> 
> While it will be explained as briefly as possible next chapter what happened between the beginning of Collision! to that moment, if you want the full extent of what happened before this fic, it is advised you read Collision! before going forward with this.

The world the Staff Sargeants, or, officially, the Tribune of the 57th Squadron, grew up into, before their instances in the Sword Art Online world, which they’ve at this point, was quite a mystery, as they’ve encountered and housed strange things only things in fiction would have been capable of. As proven by their experiments and experiences. With the vast majority of their research conducted within the headquarters of the squadron. 

Nicknamed the Fortress, a complex two hours from Jihlava in Czechia, built within its forests and mounds. Covering from its exterior walls, a hundred and twenty thousand square meters worth of space. The sight of it to onlookers dominated by its four towers. Each containing an inactive missile battery. Alongside some of the smaller on-surface areas possibly peeked at with a good enough eye. 

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” a person with a Korean accent shouts as they’d rush towards it from a nearby road.

The person had short stuffy hair, apparently fixed with some gel, as it looked softer yet spikier and slicked towards the back. Jet black eyes that could sear whoever faced his serious stare. His white staff following behind but stabilized at his back to keep proper form. 

He came up to a duo of sentry posts at a closed gate, manned by four guys with two for each post. Both to this person’s knowledge, one controlled the main gate, and the other controlled the bridge into the actual space inside the walls.

As he screeched to a halt, the four guys, dressed in uniform with helmets on. Sidearms and radios on them and open carried, their main guns inside the station as he could see. One of them approached him, apathy all over them.

“State your reason for arriving here.” 

“Sir, I’m not meaning to disturb your day, but can I speak to Miroslav Jelusic? What I carry concerns him and the Fifty-Seventh Squadron’s tribunes personally!”

Se-Yeon hyperventilated as he waits for a response from someone at their post. Unaware he’d get it automatically, or he’d have to push them for it.

The guy, taken aback he knew the name of the lieutenant, slowly reached for the radio. Fooling the person for their gun. 

“A recent high-level breach has closed off to any non-essential visits to the lieutenant, chief of staff, or the five tribunes. We will let you-” 

“Let me take a look at who it is...” Another sentry said, noticing the situation and coming over.

“Anneyong.” the arrival waved. 

“Se-Yeon?” Sentry Two replies. 

He nods his head, “Correct, I am Se-Yeon.”

Sentry One puts their weapon away upon someone knew who Se-Yeon is. While Sentry Two giggles, “I’m getting better at identifying faces. Hehe…” 

Se-Yeon wore thick cargo shorts with blue and black camo patterns on them, alongside heavy combat boots. A navy blue multipurpose coat over a white undershirt, with an armband on the left bearing a strange color and symbol. Having implemented fingerless gloves at his coat. 

“Stay right there.” The first sentry person stated. 

Both Sentry One and Sentry Two returned to their posts. Se-Yeon observes the instance of the gate opening up. Lowering the section into a cutoff in the ground around it. Kept on edge due to its lackluster speed and irritating noise. Revealing the interior gradually, several buildings and signs and lines painted on the asphalt, telling certain sections or key locations. But couldn’t be told what due to distance. A deep ten-meter trench with a lateral thickness of about five meters and filled with water. 

A retracted bridge, but slowly extending outwards, enough to allow a tank and an additional vehicle to cross through without special preparations, acting as the only surefire method to get through the obstacle. 

Fortunately for a Se-Yeon under the time stricken spell of desperation, the bridge deployed rather quickly in about thirty seconds. Before making a salute and a quick rush through the bridge when it wasn’t completely deployed. Leaping like a parkour artist over the remaining space not connected by both ends. A brief stare at the ground for Miroslav’s office space, following the white line while staying aware of who was in front of him. 

A series of minor directional changes followed. Including a turn where a forklift carried sensitive cases of explosives, he came to a circular three-story building. Indicated by an admin sign as well as the line. 

With no time to waste, Se-Yeon heads inside and speedwalks towards Miroslav’s office space. Shaking and banging the door for attention. 

“MIROSLAV! I NEED TO SEE YOU!” 

No response from the door. Although, his ears soon met deliberate footsteps approaching towards him. And soon, a voice.

A voice with a thick Croatian accent, “Didn’t expect you to use that dimension transport device, Kong. I figured a situation within your dimension had brought you here.”

He turns towards the presence, where he was met with Miroslav Jelusic, the leader of the 57th Squadron, and the comrades by extension. 

“Yes, it is… It concerns the squad and the tribunes…” 

“I see.”

A hundred and eighty centimeters tall, dark brown hair with significant graying and white strands at the back of his head, wearing green slacks with a tan t-shirt on, tightened around his waist was a black belt with a brass buckle. Combat boots at his feet past the slacks. As well as a green-dyed beret with the Croatian shield attached to it. 

Se-Yeon steps away as Miroslav’s hand went to get an object from his pocket. “Before I say-”

“In the office, please. If you want a private conversation about the matter,”

He shook his head, “I was just going to say that it partially relates to his big secret.”

“The result of what Élisée’s did to Stanislav in the end?” 

“Not exactly…”

Both arrive in the office space. Fairly typical, besides the extensive history books, maps, tactics, and other contents he enjoyed. Including a flow map of things, which Se-Yeon stared at.

“What’s this?”

Miroslav walked over, taking his beret off. The top of his head having hair but thinner than the back. 

“How Section Two’s three main initiatives; the Sephira Project, Project S.A.O, and Option C. With how they interconnect with each other,” Miroslav explained, his hand hovering the entire board. “The Sephira Project triggered the war through the person, or Spirit, it made. Project S.A.O, specifically its coordinates, brought the tribunes to a different dimension when they went to Uugu. Option C didn’t lead to anything, but it had to do with your original appearance… Our research’s trying to figure it out. But a lead theory after we’ve captured and tortured Élisée’s assistant is related to dimensional monsters and Closers.” 

“Closers…” Se-Yeon said. “This sounds like a last resort. One that would piss the UNION off...”

“It very likely would’ve been. It would’ve been executed by its parent group, the Foreign Legion. So it would’ve been a last-ditch effort to get people like you involved.” 

“However, would it be possible to execute?”

“With Élisée missing from this dimension and Uugu dead. But the rest of the top leadership of both groups intact, it is very likely they would try at this point. Now, what is it that concerns you, Kong Se-Yeon?”

Se-Yeon shakes for a moment before taking a seat at the lieutenant’s desk.

“In my home dimension, a lolita girl with two antique guns showed up… Inside the Busan metro. Between Jwacheon and Busanjin. She possessed power I haven’t seen in a while. She was approaching the car I was in..!”

“Can you describe the girl as best as you can?” Miroslav asked.

“Black hair, twin tails, gothic dress… One eye was red, another yellow…” 

“That’s enough. I know who you’re talking about. What did she do next?” Miroslav asked, his tone shifted in earnest once he realized who Se-Yeon was inferring.

“Kicked the door at the end of the car open, pierced the chest cavity of Ji-Tae. Shot Kwai in the head with a powerful shot! I barely missed it, but it punched a good hole in the train. As it approached Busanjin station, I panicked as I got out my combat staff and opened the door. I felt my UNION ID Card flew out of my pocket…” 

“Kong, calm down... “ 

“I thought about Yu-Ri at that moment, when I knew my life was gonna go to a bloody end. By a crazy Japanese gothic bitch! Where’s Yu-Ri right now?”

Miroslav looks at Se-Yeon without a change in form, except a lowering of his brow, “About a week ago, we sent him through the Project S.A.O gate to find the tribunes. He hasn’t come back yet.”

He sighs before deciding the continue the story. “Once I got in Busanjin station, I yelled in Korean to everyone in there to clear the platform and get out. I heard a shot, and then. Said a bunch of stuff related to the tribunes, and she seemed interested in Stanislav… Some kind of want for him… Due to the nature of who he actually is, that we hide from them, besides that weapon…” 

“So once that happened, you decided you needed to come here?” 

“Correct. I set the device Jaraslav was able to make for me to allow me to return. In case I needed to. It took some time to arm, so I had to hold her off, only thanks to my top speed compared to her’s did I manage to avoid death and to tell it to you now.”

Miroslav nods. “This development from your dimension is rather concerning. Especially now she’s loaded with their secrets. Basically, it’s the pretense for them to launch perhaps their most extreme action…” 

“Which is?” 

“They could initiate a Dissension War if they find out.” 

“A Dissension War?” 

“I don’t know much about it. However, I know for certain, it requires a serious, direct attack on them like what she did to require one.”

“What is it that I can do?” 

Se-Yeon asked as he stood up and bowed. Awaiting Miroslav’s further instructions. 

“As this situation is becoming delicate, complicated, and potentially disastrous for the Sword Art Online world. Not to mention, the girl, Tokisaki Kurumi, the Spirit of Time, is probably gonna be after the tribunes now. As well as the highest threat of Dissension War ever since Uugu’s wrath. Head to the R-and-D section underground, and use that transport wrist. Wait for me.” 

“Any other directions or orders?”

“I will give you directions for this mission of yours when I get down there. Go now. There is no time to waste.”

Se-Yeon nods and makes his way there.

Once there, Miroslav gave him the appropriate instructions to begin the attempt to resolve the situation, now that Kurumi’s involvement was guaranteed. As well as the necessary coordinates to make the jump to the SAO world. Without much words needed to be exchanged, it went by smoothly. Then, Se-Yeon left the dimension for where the comrades were in the present.

But, for them, the four that were in Denver in the United States were about to hit the fan in the most jaw-dropping, expectation-defying way that the SAO world couldn’t create…


	2. First Hour: Collision! -Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Se-Yeon's arrival at the Fortress, the headquarters of the 57th Squadron, where he tells of what Kurumi is up to, Miroslav assists him in getting there.
> 
> While at the same time, the comrades deal with their current problem, about two weeks in the general making...

Se-Yeon’s arrival, and soon, his departure from their world occurred concurrently to what the comrades, barring Stanislav, were doing. A raid on a Glowgen armory in Denver, trying to stop Gabriel Miller, Glowgen’s CTO, from advancing on some soul research stuff they know about. Already obtaining two weapons stated to be attuned to a Fluctlight, and the third in the hands of two members of the elite section of the security, in truth, AST members who’ve gotten lost in the craziness known as dimensions.

After some battling with the security, with Drahoslav using one of the comrade’s most potent abilities from their FLIC and Jaraslav battling the least experienced elite member, named Niya, an explosion ripped the walls apart, spreading tons of dust into the air.

The other two, who came by the names Shu, and Asami, protected two more comrades, Jaraslav, and Zelislav, with a combined territory from their activated Realizers. The other two’s status, unknown. 

The dust and debris settled. The weapon and weapon racks inside the weapon’s room in the armory busted or down on its knees. Several other walls collapsed, a giant pile of dirt slid into all available homes crafted from the explosion. Shu’s short black hair and Asami’s lengthier hair of the same shade dusted. 

Shu turns to Niya, Jaraslav, and Zelislav, “Are you guys okay?” 

Niya and Zelislav nod. While Jaraslav’s shortened green hair with char edges towards his two fellow comrades. Drahoslav, and Dvinaslav.

Drahoslav’s mesomorphic frame, black-haired swish with purpled dyed near the edges, dropped over him. A few scorched corpses near him and a giant field of purple flames surrounding him. Nearly falling flat on the ground as a similar aura, the same that managed to burst through blast doors, fades.

Further away, Dvinaslav didn’t face heavy resistance or drainage. Nor the brunt of the explosive collapse of the structure. It took more time for Jaraslav to notice, but he said to his fellows.

“They’re alright, and Dvina’s in better condition…” 

His attention soon changed towards the clearing sky. Light from the afternoon sun leaking through to reveal a female figure that stood at the edge. Hints of a dress and twintails. And soon, the dominant colors of red and black.

Jaraslav stares at the individual, his eye twitch, “No…. No… No way… She is… Here…” 

Zelislav and his short green hair with blue zigzags dyed in, and Niya, with her green hair with a ponytail, looked up. Noticing the figure up there. 

“Who’s that..?” Zelislav asked.

Jaraslav faces his head, “LOOK WHERE I’M POINTING! IT’S HER!”

Shu and Asami immediately noticed what’s happening, with Shu pointing a device similar to a temperature gun but with a trigger towards it. 

“I’m getting spirit waves… I’m seeing a number of sorts… Two twenty?” 

Zelislav asks again towards Shu, “Is that a bad thing?”

“It is! That’s confirmation that presence up there is actually a Spirit.”

“Don’t get too aggressive now. She probably isn’t in the mood to deal with AST bullcrap,” Jaraslav said.

Meanwhile, the Spirit descends to the ground, not bearing any weapons. For certain, leading Jaraslav to get up from his condition and beginning to walk towards the individual.

As he did, he said, “Out of all the places in time and space, Tokisaki Kurumi shows up here...” 

She kept going her own way, with a slight smile on her face. Something Jaraslav completely saw through as he kept watch of his. 

“What do you want?” Jaraslav asked, keeping his tone cordial, however serious.

From the sidelines, Shu slowly inches for his weapon. Mumbling to Asami, “What is he doing, interacting with Nightmare like that…” 

Zelislav raises his voice, “Jaraslav’s the one to engage in diplomacy first before entertaining a battle. And for him to know his name would probably influence him to do that.”

Kurumi stared up at the taller person Jaraslav was, slightly laughing before beginning her rather polite response, “I’ve been made… Keenly aware of another Spirit. Disclosed by a Closer and what you refer to the First Spirit.”

“You…” 

“A male Spirit made by another man… A doctor unassociated with DEM...” Kurumi interrupts. “Perhaps you know its name, Jaraslav?” 

Jaraslav doesn’t respond and instead backs away from the Spirit. Instead, slowly gritting his teeth while staring towards the two people most prone to attacking when the chance allowed itself. 

_ “How the hell does she knows this? I know she can tap into the past… But what did she do to learn these facts?” _

Kurumi walks behind Jaraslav and continues, “Was the name… Élisée by chance, if my memory serves well?”

“That name is not to be uttered so casually like this-!” Jaraslav interjects./

“My assumptions are correct, then. Can you please disclose Stanislav’s location...”

“Why do you want that?”

“I just want to meet him. To see the product of Élisée’s work in replicating what she accomplished.”

“You’re interested in what Section Two did?” 

“Ara ara, you caught on quickly. As expected of the intellectual of your little group of five. Odd he isn’t here…” 

“Our presence here is none of the business you’re attending towards. Please leave, Kurumi.”

Her attention soon changed to the two AST agents. “Are those two members of the AST?”

Shu immediately drew his Realizer’s weapon, believing he’ll need to engage her in a fight.

“Yes… But, do we have to resort to murder in this rather civil attempt to prevent an incident?” 

Kurumi oddly turns silent from the instance of Jaraslav’s question. Watching Shu prepare to make his move while anticipating her own for what’s to happen next. 

Zelislav got up, setting Niya down on the floor as he rushed in front of Shu and quickly said, “Don’t try and provoke her. They’re doing okay!”

Jaraslav looked there for a moment before saying to Zelislav, “Zeli, can you tell Draho and Dvina to come over here.” 

After it, Kurumi kept her distance close to Jaraslav. “Maybe we can agree on something here…” 

“What are you talking about...”

“We don’t want violence on either side. You and your… Fellow tribunes experienced far too much the costs of war.”

He then mumbles, “What does it have to do with you?”

Kurumi just chuckles. Leaving an ambiguous void. Jaraslav left to his own devices and to conduct a possible decision, now that he noticed his comrades inching towards him. But, after a minute, the woman spoke once more.

“A proposal for you and your friends. Provide some sacrifices and names. Then, I’ll assist you.” 

He kept his eyes closed. Thinking about the deal.

However, Drahoslav said, “Assist in what? I’m not going to believe such a deal.” 

“Under any circumstances, don’t agree!” Shu shouts. 

Suddenly, Kurumi rushed Shu and gave a quiet finger perpendicular to her lips. Returning to the comrade’s attention the moment she regained control.

“Your call. Two minutes,” she spoke again.

The four comrades huddle together, which was when Jaraslav began to speak. 

“The situation is in our court. She’s not willing to kill us, but she’s willing to help us. Hopefully, with her own knowledge of things, we can return home and get back with our normal lives and hopefully reintegrate into society back home.” 

“What about our goal a week or two ago?” Drahoslav buts in. 

“You said that was our plan when we got there. Things have changed now. We’re in a stronger position if we accept her proposition as opposed to trying to contact this Kazuto person.” Dvinaslav explained. “We won’t have to wait until next year in this case.” 

“But there’s one important factor, considering she met Se-Yeon somehow and that she knows our names and the war. Including what our actual titles are in the group.” Drahoslav replies.

“To be honest, I agree with Draho on this,” replied Zelislav. “It’s worrying she might try and use it to assassinate us. Not to mention, she knows what Élisée has done against us. And, even did to others.” 

“Including Stanislav…” Jaraslav mumbles. “This deal she proposed is tough to balance… We should compromise.”

All of the comrades make a single nod and a four-way fist bump. 

“We can sacrifice Hamilton, Roosevelt, and Lincoln…” Dvinaslav suggested.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Dvina? We’re talking about ending people’s lives here!” Drahoslav interjects, fiercely staring his eyes towards her. 

“Look at it this way, Draho. We won’t have to handle two people and a person holding us back. We can reduce our baggage. Those three persons over there look more competent than they are!” 

“We’re not throwing Hamilton, Roosevelt, nor Lincoln just because they provide nothing of real worth to us. Were not that cruel?”

“How many times did we sacrifice our own men during the Battle of Kosice? When you were in charge of the overall battle?” 

“We had an overall strategy in that fight that we’ve agreed upon. So we had to sacrifice some easily replaceable men to accomplish it.”

Jaraslav, as he noticed the fighting, attempts to say over what Drahoslav said, “Dvina had a point there.” 

However, Drahoslav spoke rougher, “Right now, it’s not apart of our plan to send people to death to accomplish our goals. Not people who had no involvement in the fighting we’ve been against Glowgen. Do you need your glasses, or are you too ignorant to get your arse to give a shit?”

Dvinaslav grits her teeth and stared at Drahoslav, cooking up an insult. However, Jaraslav used their pause to break it.

“Both of you need to keep your tempers in check. Cause right now, you both are worse than Nero and Caligula combined!”

Zelislav looks towards his friend, “Then you have no right to call yourself better than Trajan.” 

“Or Augustus,” Jaraslav stares Zelislav.

Jaraslav turns his head, returning to look at Dvinaslav and Drahoslav again, “We can’t hold baggage to people who’re less capable than us. Especially when we have good replacements in Shu, Asami, and Niya.” 

“What about them?” Drahoslav tilts his head.

“I literally had to fight Niya and used Optimise to break her spirit and her Realiser. Not to mention, they’re AST.”

“AST? Like in that spirit story?” Zelislav butts in. 

“AS unbelievable it would be. Yes, just like in the story.”

Jaraslav’s facial look didn’t go beyond a slight scheming smirk. Before nodding to the three in question. 

“Draho, how about we sacrifice members of Glowgen to balance it out? You know some names, do you?”

“I do. And you too from our hack.” he smirks, “Not to mention, this is indeed the opportunity to get them off our backs by striking hard at their leadership…” 

He nods, “Come with me.” 

Both of the comrades walk towards Kurumi. Solid that the other two were contempt with the counterbalance. A few weak friends for many powerful enemies.

“We will not accept your help,” Jaraslav said. “However, we will accept your thirst for spiritual energy and time. We have a few targets for you.” 

“Ara. Took you long enough…” she begins to laugh. “Go on…”

“Hamilton and Roosevelt, on their way to Fresno in California. Lincoln, Charlotte in North Carolina. Gabriel Miller in San Diego, California...”

Drahoslav begins to describe more targets as described from the hacking of Glowgen Armory Charlotte. A facility they attacked to secure Lincoln’s patronage. She took it into her head. Before jumping into a black and red void. Kurumi out of view, right in front of a livid Shu. 

Shu rushed right at Drahoslav and Jaraslav, cursing in Japanese for a moment before saying to them, “ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU JUST SENT OVER FIFTY PEOPLE TO DEATH!” 

Drahoslav pushes his hand forward, “Have you ever been on a battlefield?”

“When a neighborhood was on fire because of a Spirit...” Shu responds.

“Say that to an oil refinery in Romania. A neighbourhood’s pathetic.”

“Watch your words, sir. I could possibly kick your ass.” 

“Well, I’m not even the strongest in our group. That’s Stanislav.” 

“Draho!” Zelislav shouts. “Don’t you remember the warnings to not get him involved in this stuff-”

“Stanislav being strong my ass-”

“Shu, Nightmare literally is looking for him.” 

Aurus spontaneously jerks Dvinaslav to the ground as it broke free from her possession. Catching Jaraslav off guard. Forcing his foot to punt it away from everyone else. 

“Blayt!” he shouts. “This isn’t good…” 

Shu checks his instrument again. “I’m detecting spirit waves from this sword. Asami!” 

Asami follows him towards the blade. It’s white finish with a blue center and a semispherical hilt shielding a watery core of sorts. Surrounded by a white watery aura. The two AST members immediately knew what it possibly meant. But, both were suddenly attacked by a voice similar to Jaraslav’s but with different inflections.

_ “I don’t like your tone towards my comrades. Cut it out.”  _

“You’re a Spirit… What do you have with them?” demands Shu, holding his gun towards it.

_ “I don’t believe myself to be that. It gives me nightmares to hear that word. Also, I don’t like using violence.”  _

“Shut up! You’re just a sword!” 

_ “You’re wrong, whatever your name is. Can you tell a name?” _

Shu tries stepping on it. Only for the aura to activate, forcing him to activate his Realizer’s territory to protect himself. The voice continued to speak to him.

_ “I suggest we discuss this peacefully, face to face, in Fresno. They need to head back too. Can you do that?”  _

Jaraslav notices Shu’s expression. “Is there something wrong?” 

“I think a Spirit is attacking me mentally!” 

“What is it trying to do?” he asked.

“It’s saying I need to stop and that my tone it didn’t like and it told me to go to Fresno.” 

“Fresno? Anything else.” Jaraslav tilts his head. 

“It also referred to you guys as comrades? You’re in league with a Spirit?” Shu questioned.

“I’m not gonna give the answer away. But we do need to go to Fresno.” 

“Right… So I stop trying to destroy the sword?” 

“Don’t destroy the sword.”

After it, Shu breathes in and out and says correctly. “Yeah, we should head off to Fresno now.” 

“Guys! Let’s go!” Jaraslav said. “Before Glowgen or the cops or the military show their eyes.” 4

All together now, they marched on towards returning to Fresno to get home and hopefully decide on what to do next, now that the Glowgen situation was finally gonna reach a solution with Kurumi agreeing to off some people that got them involved in the first place. 

With their help, the comrades exited a partially wrecked armory. Exhausted, in need of a shower, and a want for a break. With three AST people on board, it wasn’t going to be no much more of a sprint than it already has been for the four tribunes. For the past six few weeks or so, like an ultramarathon. 


	3. Second Hour: Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Kurumi's arrival in the SAO World, met by the comrades (excluding Stanislav). A deal to protect themselves, Shu, and Asami from her time-manipulating wrath was hatched and agreed upon after some debate. Leading to a situation involving Glowgen two days later...

**13 August 2024**

**9:12 A.M Pacific Daylight Time (PDT)**

**San Deigo, California, United States**

A man around a hundred and seventy-two centimeters stands outside of San Diego International Airport. Brown hair, oily and spiked-up, and mixed with facial grime.

Most distinguishing of the arrival had to be him being in Glowgen’s combat uniform. A gray ballistic vest with a thick long-sleeved shirt, sturdy trousers, and combat boots. Idling at the entrance to an international airport with a Glowgen ID with his name, which was Arnold, as he’d wait for something.

“Hey there, soldier.” an approaching man said. 

Being fairly tall stature, mesomorphic frame, and firm muscle. A full head of brown hair, clothed in a tight white shirt layered under a straight fit leather jacket, with black jeans and leather boots. Immediately distancing him from other typical individuals in the area to him.

Arnold quickly responds, “Greetings, mister! Anything I can do to you today?” 

“Today’s been a frenzy for Glowgen and your boss. Hasn’t it?” 

Before Arnold could question it, the man soon said again, “Better get back to your group. They need you against that unknown entity and its duplicates.”

“I’m waiting for an important individual from Japan to arrive soon!”

“Who?” the man asked.

“Doctor Élisée Lussier. He’s here after recent developments in the U.S.” 

The person turns his head and thinks about it. “I’m not aware. What happened?” 

Arnold shook his head before he explained as best as he could, “He said to me on a call about the girl that showed up in Denver is an immediate cause for concern and said to meet at the airport.” 

“When is this Élisée person gonna arrive?” he asks. 

“Anytime now…” 

“Kept you waiting?” said another man coming from the interior of the airport with near-perfect British English.

In a full suit and tie and a short blue haircut with several strands shaped similarly to porcupine quills. As well as having the superior height to both of them.

The other person inquires. “Are you Élisée?”

“Yes, my name is Élisée Lussier, PhD.” Élisée responds.

Two brown-green eyes swiftly give a check of both of his accomplices. Something Élisée commonly did when he’s not in an area he was familiar with. Immediately noticing their equipped, militarised outfits. 

“Are you two on a military campaign?”

Both shook their heads. 

Arnold spoke first to reply, “No, sir. Glowgen’s headquarters isn’t doing well.” 

“I wonder why… Maybe an excuse to not assist me when Glowgen’s potentially entering into a situation that can destroy them completely?”

“I-I’m not scared of dying!” 

Élisée laughs while beginning to walk, a satchel tethered snugly to his hand. “We’ll see if your competence stands in the time of stress.”

Arnold and the second individual follow him.

“Where’s the car you pulled up in?” asked the doctor again, staring at the two. 

“I had one… But that girl at Glowgen headquarters shot it. There wasn’t enough time and too dangerous to repair it. Got here via taxi.”

“That’s worrying… What about the second person?”

“I was looking for a student of mine, Kong Se-Yeon.” 

Élisée hardens his expression, quickly ordering Arnold, “Search for a car that we can use. Carjack it if necessary.” 

“O-Okay…” Arnold scrams from the group to find one. 

The individual awaits for what Élisée had to say. Which wasn’t kind, as inflections from a Frenchman enters his voice. “So you’re working with Miroslav…” 

“Miroslav?”

“Are you ignorant? Your student was with Miroslav’s five tribunes!” 

“Tribunes?” 

“Otherwise known as Staff Sergeants.”

“Mister Lussier, you need to calm down.” he puts his hands forward. 

“Listen here… Do you know who they are?” Élisée imposes himself as he leans above him with a snarl.

He shakes his head. Leaving Élisée to sigh and look at him normally. “Not going to get angry like this because of associations. What’s your name, sir?” 

“I cannot disclose my true name. But my code name is Lucius,” he replies. 

Élisée looks towards the parking lot. “What does UNION have to do with being in the Sword Art Online world.”

“SAO? That show people despise?” 

“Yes... That one. I don’t like Kazuto. I want to kill him, and I have tried. The attempt failed but made it known I will make sure his body turns dead and lifeless.” 

“Have many people tried and failed to kill him?” Lucius asks. 

“They have. His plot armor prevented him from dying by the hands of Kuradeel, Heathcliff, Sugo, Kyoji, and even Arnold’s boss, Gabriel.” 

“Really?” Lucius’s head tilts.

“Happens in two years, when Gabriel’s ambition lead him, and a few members of Glowgen with a few that tried to stop the Tribunes, to attack RATH’s headquarters to steal Alice for the American government. And his own ambitions with the soul. The same kind of soul the tribunes of the Fifty-Seventh Squadron use.” 

“He seems like he’s not a nice person.” 

“He actually isn’t. He makes it seems like it is, but it isn’t. I saw right through him when I communicated to him and met him in person. What he’ll do in the future is unforgivable.” 

However, he smirks while tracing Arnold’s path through the parking lanes. A hasty pace was visible from how he ambled. Followed by Lucius while approaching quickly.

“Stressful times.” 

“They are,” Élisée replies. “Especially now I know that something related to the group Kong is involved in is in play…”

“UNION?” 

“Yes, UNION… And for you to be his teacher implies a-” 

He suddenly stops as he heard a holler from Arnold at a silver hatchback with a cakey paint job and obvious signs of wear over years of use.

“Sir, this isn’t the best choice we have time to get!” 

“Good, Arnold,” Élisée smirks. “Get in. We’re going to drive.”

Arnold rolls his sleeve up to his elbow, preluding him forcing his elbow straight at the window, throwing glass fragments and chunks into the vehicle. As well as setting the alarm off. Buying time for Élisée to get his arm in, open the door, and unlock the rest of the vehicle. 

“A girl is nearby with two lever-action guns!” Lucius shouts.

“That’s the same girl that’s at Glowgen headquarters right now!” Arnold shouts as well

Without warning, Élisée pushes Arnold from the front door. His palm faced inside, closing his eyes as a faint aura surrounds him. “ **Activate Command, Voiture propre.** ” 

The shards of glass rose up. Obtaining a similar aura as Élisée’s, and slowly began to orbit each other locally, then fusing and crafting a globe out of the pieces. 

As he saw it, Lucius comments. “Kind of looks like tectonic plates.” 

“It sure is...” Élisée looks at it with a smile. Before his face went neutral, “You two. Get the car started.” 

“What about you?!” Arnold asks.

“I’m going to meet who might be a serious threat.”

Élisée said it as he walked from the car. Several scores of cars, pickup trucks, vans, and SUVs of varying makes and models. Imposing the tarmac of the airport’s parking lot. A generally straight line where six to seven people, shoulder to shoulder, would fit inside. No other vehicles went through. Only Élisée and the other soul inside the zone free of parked vehicles, one in a black and red lolita dress, holding a musket and a flintlock in both hands. A familiarly colored net bow over the top of her head. Holding two uneven twin tails in place.

With his sphere, the doctor approaches the presence, “An interesting twist. The Spirit of Time, the wielder of Zafkiel, comes to San Diego.”

The clone of her doesn’t respond, although some slight fiddling of the flintlock is seen. 

“You’re a clone, aren’t you? Sent out to kill a person who escaped one of your time-gaining atrocities. One who works for me more than that man...” 

She then spoke, smiling a bit. “Ara, you know a bit.”

He raises an eye, “You’re correct, and you seem to be indecisive. Whether it’s worth ending my life or leaving it alone. You see this sphere?”

She points the flintlock at it as her face briefly changed its posture. “Threatening me?”

“Threatening you?” he shrugs for a moment before chuckling. “Non non non, I don’t threaten Spirits. Always a bad idea. However...”

Thinking he was just trying to bait him, zoomed right up to him. Pointing the barrel of the musket right at his forehead. 

“I won’t be afraid to defend myself if I have to protect my own arse or any of my associates from greater powers than my own.”

The first click, the indicator she’s primed the musket’s lever for the ball to fly when she wants to.

“However, I offer a preposition, Kurumi.”

“How so?” Kurumi asked.

“Spare the life of me and my associates Arnold and Kaiya. I’ll not get in your way.” 

Her finger made its choice. Retracting from being visibly away from the trigger to a hair’s inch of firing a shot. A movement Élisée noticed, leaving him to quickly mumble a command, his free hand shoots forward. A quick pulse of the aura follows and surrounds the Kurumi clone. Leaving a brief window for Élisée to back away before it breaks away due to its makeup being from a more powerful being. 

As the aura quickly decayed, he’d jump backward to give extra leeway. Soon mumbling another command that dispersed the sphere. His glass shards flying like missiles at her as Kurumi’s clone used her flintlock instead and fired. 

Springing around the area with the extent of the gunpowder visible. An aura surrounds the rather standard musket ball, slowing all momentum before he soon mumbles.

“ **Activate Command, Superposition.”**

With his left hand stretched out, the Miné ball that shot out of her musket changed direction. At an angle, pointed away from his body, at a nearby car’s rear windshield. Its momentum halting effect coming to an end and shot into the vehicle. 

Élisée gunts as his knee lands on the ground. His right sleeve slashes like an invisible razor, stained with some blood. 

“Merde!” 

Élisée’s grunt shifted Arnold’s attention. Making him run for Élisée until Lucius stopped him and managed to calm him down and focus on his task.

“That’s how it’s going to be…” Élisée rose back to his feet. Pulling away from his clothing’s detached fabric. Showing a bit of his forearm as well as the extent of his wound.

Kurumi chuckles. “Self-harming yourself? Just another edgy teen it looks like trying to act cool.”

“I’m older than you, Kurumi. The man you’re talking to, Élisée Lussier, is.” 

Her chuckling immediately halts before it starts again. “The Delusional Scientist of Section Two? Impossible-”

He looks at his arm cut. Smirking, “Bold for you to immediately attached that epithet many gave to me.”

“I imagine why… If you really are that scientist that threw away all the semblance of humanity in a boy...” 

A deafening silence emerges. Leaving Élisée with a tightened expression while figuring how to best handle the information she potentially wields.

“My greatest accomplishment plus my greatest regret… Harnessing the same energy you and eight others use… Intentionally… To create a ninth… An Incident… A growing storm… A consequence… A storm you’ll stare at yourself and soon.”

All of a sudden, a car approached the two from behind. The man slid out of the way while the clone, convicted, chose to take it head-on. Met with the force of a metal vehicle ramming against her body. Changing into black and crimson shadows before vanishing.

“Élisée! Get in!” Lucius shouts as he opened the door.

He quickly followed, leaping into the car as he slams it shut. Sweat finally pouring from his face while he breathed fairly quickly through his mouth, followed by a grunt. 

Arnold used the door closing as his cue to get driving. Leaving Lucius to tend to the older man in the car with an injury. The noise of him going through a small bag of some things contained in glass containers. A verdant fluid inside of one of Lucius’ glass capsules.

“This may help you feel better. Wait, the healing effect occurs through a person’s Phase Force. You don’t have one.” 

“So it confirms it then, you’re a UNION agent,” Élisée replies, watching the scene change to typical San Diego. 

“I am.” Lucius replies, “Also, don’t move too much. We’re getting you to the hospital.”

Élisée laughs. “I can see it… A destructive battle between the real Kurumi and him...”

“Him? Who’s him?” Arnold asks while he drove.

“I’ll say it once. If there is one thing I regret, it was creating a Spirit of my own.” 

“A Spirit?” Lucius asks.

“That’s what Kurumi is. A select few beings capable of ending life on a scale only seen in total war.” 

“So, we have to kill her?” Arnold asks. “Before she does worse?” 

Élisée shakes his head. “While Spirits are forces to be reckoned with, they are not invincible. Especially when another Spirit faces a Spirit in combat.” 

“So, this other person is the only one capable of stopping this Kurumi person?” Lucius asks after thinking it over for a little bit. 

“At this instance, definitely. But, for how long will it take?”

“We need to find this person and tell them to fight Kurumi then!” Arnold exclaims. “I saw it with my own eyes. Kurumi tried to indiscriminately massacre people at Glowgen’s headquarters!”

Élisée turns quiet. Allowing Lucius to give the glass capsule to him and nonverbally showed him how to open it. 

Then, he spoke again, “It isn’t going to be easy, as he wouldn’t be easily convinced. I can’t tell you how to. But, his name...”

Lucius tilts his name. 

“His name is Antin Vyacheslavovich Ivanov. The nephew of a key member of Project Sephira and Experiment S.”

“Anything else important?” he asks. 

“One-o-One had figured out the group he was in resides in Fresno…”


	4. Third Chapter: Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the events in Denver, Élisée, the backer to Glowgen against the comrades prior to Denver, steps foot on American soil. Met by Arnold and a strange appearance by a UNION agent named Lucius.
> 
> Overshadowed by the arrival of Kurumi's clone that leads to Élisée obtaining a sizeable injury and a hospital visit.

**13 August 2024**

**6:08 A.M PDT**

**Fresno, California, United States**

A rising sun lightened the ground while there wasn’t much to go off of. Hours before the attack on Glowgen’s headquarters, the three elite members of Glowgen and the four comrades present at Denver arrive at an apartment. An SUV they took parking in front of it.

“We’re home!” said Zelislav. 

“Only an apartment?” replies Niya. 

Zelislav paces in front of the rest of the group, with Niya following behind. Her green ponytail flapped alongside the wind through three stone steps upward. Grayness spreading through her green eyes as they got closer to the stairs. 

“When we got this, we didn’t have any money. Only that we were allowed to royally screw with Gabriel’s ambitions and the men he sent to stop us. So, we just took it. Better than being Slavic hobos.”

Dvinaslav sped up to him, her Serbian accent shining in, “Slavic hobos, seriously? We aren’t hobos!”

“Take a joke for once, Dvina.” 

She erupts into silence, passing Zelislav and up through three flights of stairs to the fourth level. The others come along momentarily. Zelislav and Niya stayed together. Jaraslav and Drahoslav, alongside Shu and Asami, also remained as a group. 

Jaraslav snickers while he watched the three head up first while fiddling the card to the apartment. Following their path and eventually to the door. 

He hummed; 

_ “Take the card out.” _

_ “Into your hand.”  _

_ “Then position it out front.” _

_ “The bar code parallel.”  _

_ “Walk to your door and then slide it to the right.”  _

_ “If you see green, it’s open.” _

_ “Then open the door into your home!”  _

As Dvinaslav rushed inside, Jaraslav backed off. Smiling while he watched as two of his comrades went inside. As well as permitting Drahoslav, Shu, and Asami to enter before making his way himself. 

As they got inside, Drahoslav claps his hands tiredly.

“We should all go to bed. At this point, we aren’t going to get anything done tomorrow.” 

“Actually,” Asami interjects. “We shouldn’t do anything tiring tomorrow.” 

“Right…”

Drahoslav approaches the bed as his squatter for the night. Giving a moment to adjust to a comfortable sleeping posture for himself, then his eyes shut off any present light. 

* * *

**11:45 A.M PDT**

Except for the fifth comrade, Stanislav, everyone had at least an hour to wake up. Helping bring fresh groceries inside. Several of them in plastic bags brought in small bulks from each person. While larger products were carried individually or in sparingly small groups. Taking about twelve minutes with all seven committed.

“Should someone wake Stani up?” Dvinaslav asked. 

“I will.”

Jaraslav leves the kitchen. Passing across the hallway and towards the bedroom that he and Stanislav took up. A single bed large enough for the two to get adequate space when they didn’t have individual beds. Besides that, a typical bedroom. He’d reach to Stanislav’s side and shook him softly. 

“Stanislav, get up.” 

Some stirring from him comes up. However, not enough to indicate he woke up. 

“It’s almost twelve. You need to get up.”

A grunt from Stanislav showed him slowly opening his eyes. Slowly sitting up in the bed with some weariness over it. His messy gray hair, with hints of brown, as well as two different eye colors. His left blue, while his right eye was gray with a lightened pupil, which he almost hid with his hand until Jaraslav stopped it through his wrist. Tilting his head as he eyes his headband. 

“Tebe ne nuzhno skryvat', chto ty dlya menya dukh.” 

“Ya znayu, Dzhara …”

Zelislav ran inside. Breathing rapidly and in bursts. “Glowgen’s on TV!”

Stanislav turned his head. His weak voice, although in a Ukrainian accent, replies to it. 

“Should I see..?” 

“Stanislav… I’m not so sure you should. You don’t sound well.” 

“I agree with Zeli on this.” 

Stanislav became quiet. Closing his eyes again as it appeared he’s falling back asleep.

“Any ideas why Jara?” 

“Not when Shu, Asami, and Niya are around.” 

“Sorry then,” Zelislav walks out. 

Jaraslav turns his focus once more back towards Stanislav, shaking him for a moment. 

“You should see the others.”

“I guess so…” 

Jaraslav helps Stanislav out of bed. Observing how Stanislav fared when not in the comfort of the sheets. Following him as he limped, leaned forward. His head to the side while his cheek layered over his hand. 

As they head into the living room, Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, and Asami sat on the couch together, Zeli and Niya on a loveseat, and Shu standing up. All with their lips zipped up and glued to the television.

“N-No…” Stanislav said again, gripping his head as he starts to shake. 

“So, you’re awake finally,” Drahoslav said. 

“What happened..?” 

“Aren’t you seeing this? Glowgen’s headquarters is burning! Something happened, and now Glowgen’s headquarters is on fire!” 

Jaraslav watched Drahoslav talk to Stanislav. Holding his hand at the edge of the couch as his fist clings on it. 

“You sound excited, Draho…” 

“Of course! They’ve been playing with us since day one since we were in hospital with Gabriel’s Haizi persona!”

“Drahoslav Cizik…” Jaraslav said. “Don’t get too excited. Don’t want Stanislav triggered from your words or anyone else’s.”

“He’s a tribune like you and me. He gets to hear what I have to say without any restrictions.”

“He trusts Dvinaslav and Ino more than you or me.”

“Heh, snow-” 

“Wait just a minute, Draho!” Jaraslav walks to where the two could face each other, eye to eye, pushing his finger towards him, “What you are speaking is not how we should be talking to our equals…” 

“He’s like everyone else. There are times to celebrate and times where the real business arrives.” 

“Especially when Stanislav’s one of our equals in our same squad!” 

“Why is it about me..?” 

“It’s not about you.” Jaraslav and Drahoslav replies in unison. 

Dvinaslav soon got up. “What the fuck!? It literally was about Draho’s treatment of Stani!” 

“Isn’t about him anymore.” 

“Then you two beefheads deal with it outside! Not in here with Stani watching a slapfest!”

“Says the tribune who engages in the most violent incidents in the Fortress.” 

“H-Hey!” Stanislav yelled, “Don’t fight..!” 

Jaraslav turns to face Stanislav. “Just stay away from us for the moment. Drahoslav and I are just having a disagreement about something…”

“I wish Suiiki was here, would put Draho in his place…” Dvinaslav sighs. 

“Suiiki probably isn’t aware we’re isekai’d into SAO-”

Stanislav shakes, both his fists clenching as he almost collapses on the floor. “Why bring her into this-”

“Draho!” shouts Dvinaslav, Jaraslav, and Zelislav. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Stanislav’s mood is taking a nosedive.” 

Before Drahoslav or any of the other comrades could try and do something about it, Stanislav ran back to the room he was in. 

Jaraslav sighs as he watches his comrade retreat. Quivering his head with a hand over the face. “You see why tone and context are important. Why throwing pointless insults get you nowhere…” 

Suddenly, Shu and Asami stood up and walked towards the group of silent and disturbed tribunes. Both in casual clothing. Asami approached Jaraslav in particular. Placing a shoulder on him as her long raven hair flips for a moment. 

“I wish to see Stanislav. Can I?” 

“You may, Asami.” 

Asami backs her hand and makes distance. Leaving Shu, who was better for tougher conversation, to be with the rest of the comrades. Walking past the bland corridor connecting the living room to a lavatory, two bedrooms, and a master bedroom. Each with doors as before.

Stanislav tilts his head as he noticed her head peeking out. 

“Hi there.” she’d wave. “Can I come in?”

“I guess you can…” he replies.

Asami fully enters the room, sitting next to Stanislav. He didn’t look at her, but he appeared to listen.

“So you’re Stanislav?”

“Yes… My name is Stanislav… Fifty-Seventh Squadron Tribune.”

“You probably don’t know my name. It’s Asami.”

“Asami…”

“A-Actually umm... You should call me Asa.” Asami shook her head.

“Okay… Asa…”

A pause came out of Asami. Leading to silence in tandem with Stanislav’s unwillingness to say something to her. Fidgeting her fingers while she thought about what to say next. 

Stanislav turns his head slightly to stare at the floor, “Why pay me any attention… Why not talk to my other comrades… Why drag me in..?”

“Shu’s doing that. I noticed you’re a talking point for those two.”

“What about Draho and Jara?” 

“You have a connection with Jaraslav?” 

“A-Actually…” his voice softens. " _ Most of the time, I’m their punching bag for jokes and spars. _ ”

“Can you speak up, please?” 

“They treat me differently… Even after two years since I became tribune...” 

“They didn’t want you doing stuff at Denver?”

“Jara said it was because of my injuries... When we fought Uugu...” 

“Uugu?” 

“Head of Foreign Legion… Almost decimated all of Eastern Europe and our homes...”

Asami smiles, “You showed them why you’re a tribune as you called it?”

“They didn’t give me chances… Only when Lieutenant Jelusic intervened did I have any chances… Only fieldwork in war being the campaign in Transylvania, Battle of Cluj-Napoca, and d-defeating Uugu...”

“Stanislav? Something wrong?” 

His hand overwent his eye as he gripped on his headband, shaking as well as a result. “T-The only thing that made me happy to be alive was Suiiki… She seemed to understand my pain…” 

“Suiiki?” 

“It’s… Embarrassing… She’s a tribune too...”

“Should she-”

“Of the Twelfth Squadron in East Asia… When Uugu was k-killed… I-I felt as if the only thing tying me to not give it all up... Was eviscerated in energy… As if I killed my last chain… I killed Suiiki... All I do now, question…”

Asami’s eyes widened. However, didn’t stop him. 

“Am I human… Or am I not…” 


	5. Fourth Hour: Choice

**13 August 2024**

**11:56 A.M PDT**

**Comrades’ Apartment, Fresno, California**

Asami covers her mouth when she heard and saw what Stanislav did. Without a proper answer to try and question it.

Stanislav’s hand trembles over his headband. “Why am I different…”

“Everyone is different, Stanislav.”

“But… But… But why do they think I should stay uninvolved…” 

“I’d tell you if I knew. I don’t, however.” she closes her eyes to take a breath of air, “Is there anything that makes you happy?”

“Suiiki... Getting to play video games with my comrades… Getting to experience the world of Genshin...”

“Really? Genshin Impact?” 

“Yes… Genshin Impact.” 

“You seem to like how they structured and detailed the world.” 

“Yes… One day, I’d like to see it for myself… With my own eyes…” he faintly smiles.

Stanislav brought his hand away from his slanted headband. Fully staring at her. 

She lightly claps.

“How about you..?”

“I’d like to see it too. Seems interesting.”

He makes a pause, hearing disagreement and constant mentioning of his name. So too did Asami, leading to another question.

“Why do you seem they mention you a bunch?” 

“Some reason… Jara said about the secrets they don’t want everyone to know… But… But… I feel like they should know now…” 

“Go do it if that’s what you need to do.”

* * *

Inside the living room, every party involved sat down. With Shu, Niya, and Zelislv on the loveseat and Drahoslav, Jaraslav, and Dvinaslav on the couch. 

“Everyone here should know how dangerous Spirits are! Especially now we know they can appear anywhere,” Jaraslav said.

“Dealt with this the entire time,” Shu replies.

Zelislav, Niya, Drahoslav, and Dvinaslav remained quiet. Until Drahoslav stood up. 

“What does that have to do with the topic at all-”

“It’s the entire situation…” 

Stanislav walks into the living room and within view. Silencing Drahoslav as he looks at him.

“I don’t want to fight… But… That presence…” he twitched as he looks at them. “I… I… I sensed her presence…”

“S-Stanislav… D-Don’t…”

“Jara..?” 

“What’s gotten into you, Stanislav? We went over this too many times… If they find out it was you-”

“Then they’ll kill me?”

“I won’t let our three AST friends kill you if the fact is revealed. Despite what their trainers probably told them to do.”

Asami quietly enters the room, being behind Shu with her head on focus. Tactful seriousness on her face while waiting.

“What does me, Asami, and Niya have with being a member of the AST and what you’re gonna say?”

Stanislav’s expression hardens to a stoic stare. Undoing his headband but with his right eye closed. “I listened to the seirei story Jara told me…”

A knock on the door followed his words. As she was the closest, Asami went to open the door. Causing her to tilt her head.

“Guys!” Asami shouts.

“What is it?” Jaraslav looked over his shoulder. 

“This person’s here.”

“Greetings,” he said. “My name is Lucius, UNION Agent.”

All five comrades look towards him. Without a deadzone 

“A UNION Agent, a Closer…”

“Why is he here?”

“A new one… Other than Se-Yeon…”

“Oh boy!” 

“Holy shit…”

Lucius simply passes through the door. Staring at the five comrades. Each of their faces, due to their ethnicities, catching his eye. Intentionally tilting his head as he pops them. The hands next, arms stretched out front, then popping of them commences.

“Alrighty, you guys are wondering why me, a random man, showed up at your door. The simple answer is your landlord.”

“How did you even find the complex we live in?” Drahoslav tilts his head. 

“Another question. Another answer, do you know Kong?” 

All five comrades nod. Leading Lucius to smile.

“Good, he saw you guys leaving your vehicle outside early this morning. When I reunited with him. He told me you guys lived here. But why I knew it was Fresno? Someone told me that.”

“Why didn’t he approach us? We’re not enemies of him, and it would be counterproductive for him not to do so.”

“That’s pretty fair and kind of dumb. What’s your name, mister.” 

“Drahoslav Cizik. Tribune of the 57th Squadron.”

“Maybe at some point, I should figure out you guys some more.”

Dvinaslav turned to speak, speaking rather monotonously, “We probably looked asleep at that time. Maybe he took it to wait until later to come to us.”

“When I see him again, I’ll talk to him about why.”

“What is your reason for being here, Lucius?”

Lucius went in front of Drahoslav, looking down on him, “Knowing who you guys are and where you guys have been, we need to talk. Those three Asian guys need to leave for the moment.”

Shu stood up. His sight straight at Lucius, “Why do we need to be?” 

“I don’t know how connected you are to the appearance of the culprit of Denver and San Diego.”

“Pardon?”

“She showed up in Denver, then proceeded to carry out a series of murders. Mainly in San Diego in Glowgen’s headquarters...”

“Nightmare…” 

“Nightmare?-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jaraslav said. “But he means the Spirit of Time, Tokisaki Kurumi.”

Stanislav then looks at Lucius, looking down while he violently shook. Gritting his teeth while his fist suddenly locks into a balled position. 

“Spirits... Why say that word..!” 

“Anyways…” Lucius walks towards Stanislav, “A doctor offered some crucial information about Kurumi’s nature in this world.” he stares in front of the hundred and sixty-eight-centimeter tall Slav.

“What is it…” 

“You and your friends besides that guy who I was talking to. All of you have a Russian accent. Do any of you know about Experiment S?” 

“I do.” 

“Hmm?” Lucius faces Jaraslav.

“I interned for Élisée Lussier, the head of a scientific group called Section Two. It happened when I was being considered for tribune by Lieutenant Jelusic. Mister Lussier, at that time, was concerned with a project codenamed Sephira-”

“What’s with this Sephira project and Experiment S?” 

“It’s shocking, but they repeated what DEM did about thirty years ago-” 

Niya spoke up, immediately responding, “A-Are you implying the great spacequake. Friend of Z-Zelislav?” 

“Da, did I state an inaccuracy?”

“Yes, y-you did! It occurred in nineteen-ninety-five. Not nineteen-ninety-four!” 

“Sorry. But… Élisée Lussier, as well as another man, accidentally produced Spirit Energy and a Sephira Crystal. That’s how the project began, to find a way to safely get rid of it before the Spirit of Origin finds out.”

Stanislav sat on the floor, contracted and twitching like crazy. While Shu and Asami stare at Jaraslav with Niya confused.

“S-Spirit of O-Origin..? Who’s that?”

Asami turned her head to Niya. “The first Spirit to show up. All other Spirits followed after _her_.” 

“That’s deep. What’s your name, mister?”

“Jaraslav Lukasuk. Fifty-Seventh Squadron Tribune, head of the Research and Development section.”

“Alright, go on.” 

“However, we soon realised that trying to rid spiritual energy without a Realizer was impossible. Section Two, at that time, didn’t have the capabilities to obtain one. We had to resort to a test subject. A risky decision Élisée personally made with the risk that the world we’re from could have a Spirit with nothing close in power to stop it.”

“Well, I met the guy. He said something about him creating a Spirit by accident. Do you have any idea about what happened?” 

“I was Tribune by the time it happened. So I wasn’t aware. However, it occurred as a heavy thunderstorm hit Lviv, Ukraine. Where the lab was. My current theory was the power was lost, the crystal was released from its chamber. Where we constantly monitored it and its energy. And somehow, got into the area where Experiment S was in, and he bonded with it and became a Spirit-”

“Jara! Stanislav’s not taking this well…” Zelislav shouts and points towards Stanislav.

Everyone present could notice Stanislav’s shaking head gripping and occasional screams. Like someone suffering a PTSD attack or a mental illusion. 

“What’s the deal with him?” Shu crossed his arms. 

Jaraslav sternly eyes him. “It’s not a laughing matter, Shu. Out of all of us here, he’s easily misjudged. So, don’t form too strong of an opinion at this moment.”

Lucius went down to Stanislav’s level. Letting his veteran sense kick in. “Hey, Hey, Hey. What’s the matter.” 

“I-I don’t want to r-remember it all! It’s so painful!” Stanislav leans his eyes onto Lucius’ chest, “S-Suiiki..!” 

“Who’s Suiiki?” 

“T-The only person in… The w-whole wide world… T-To give an unbiased look at me and treat me like a human…” 

“Human? Why?” 

“T-That stuff J-Jara said… Reminds me of a time I am not…” 

“Listen, what’s your name?” 

“S-Stanislav… Ivanov… Their newest Tribune...”

Lucius gulps and puts his hands on his shoulders. Pulling him back and looking at him in the eyes. 

“I don’t know what your definition of inhuman is. But you’re feeling regret. Something that truly inhuman people can’t feel.”

“But…” 

“He…” Shu said, standing up. “Why would he be weeping over an event that shouldn’t appear to happen-” 

“You… I don’t like your tone towards my comrades. Cut it out.”

“Is that what the sword exactly said?” Niya tilts her head.

“Yes,” Jaraslav nods. 

Shu backs away from him before saying, “So you made that sword say that in Denver?” 

Stanislav looks at Shu directly. “Yes. Why?” 

“You’re a Sp-I mean seirei…” 

He shakes his head.

“You’re lying… I challenge you, Stanislav.” 

“Why… Scared..?” 

“You won’t fight? What a pussy! No wonder you aren’t one at all.”

“Why is it you want a fight because you think there are signs to your claim that is true?” 

“No… I want to prove we have one among us.”

Zelislav cracks up. While Jaraslav remains serious.

“Let’s take it outside, Stanislav. Everyone will get to see us fight. And we’ll show who people sides with in truth…” 

“...Fine then. Let’s do this outside. What place?” 

“An open field. Kearney Park. Tomorrow.” 

“Bet…” 


End file.
